Unbroken
by snoopyloops
Summary: Eight months after his wife's passing, the hard-working Bard Bowman decides that his children need a nanny. The answer to his call was quite unlike anything he had ever predicted; who would have thought that a soft-spoken nun would leave her remote cathedral to live in Laketown, poorest city in the UK, and care for his children? Modern!AU BardXWife BardXOC with Daddy!Bard feels.


**Author's Note: So, this whole idea occurred to me after watching_ the Desolation of Smaug_...and realizing there are precious few Bard fanfictions out there. I also wanted to try and write something different, and I ended up with this: a Modern!AU, not a crossover, but a mix of _the Sound of Music's_ plot and_ the Hobbit's_ characters and plot. My mind works in mysterious ways...o.O**

**At any rate, I'd love to know what you think of it so far. This is my first story in a while, and I have a terrible habit of giving up too early. If I've written this correctly, this chapter should open with some questions and leave you with a few more. Please comment and let me know your thoughts!**

Rain tapped its icy fingers against the stained glass window as chilled air seeped into the study. It was a nice enough room most days, small enough to be cozy without feeling claustrophobic, but when the frigid English rain came, it lead one to wonder why there was no fireplace or heating unit built into the study. An ornate rug stretched to the edge of each wall to ward off the cool, marble floor beneath, and every inch of the walls held bookcases laden with more books than were most likely practical for their sizes. The only source of light in the room came from a set of staggered candles on a chestnut desk, where five withered, tapered fingers drummed against the immaculate surface.

Shifting in her seat with a long-suffering sigh, Mother Elena stared at the large wooden door and waited.

All seemed to be going according to plan. She had made contact with everyone who needed to know, and arrangements had been in the making for several weeks. Now it was only a matter of persuasion, which Mother Elena was certain she could handle.

After exactly seven more minutes of listening to the rain besiege her window, there came three tentative knocks upon the door, and Mother Elena straightened in her high-backed chair. "Enter," she said shortly.

The door opened, and a slim figure, neither tall nor short and dressed in the dark robes of a nun slipped quietly in. She inclined her head politely and met the other's gaze for as long as was necessary before dropping it down to her shoes, and Mother Elena was struck with the image of a schoolgirl sent to the principal's office. "Mother Elena," the young woman said, her voice soft and a little unsteady.

"Please, sit," Mother Elena said, gesturing to the leather chair facing her desk even as the other was swiftly moving around it, coming instead to stand in front of her.

"Mother, if this is about the toad in Sister Bethany's room, I can explain. The children were only—"

"It isn't." She paused, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "But I would love to hear this tale on a later date. Sit."

The young woman blinked before taking a few steps back and sitting in the chair opposite the desk. Now closer to the light of the candles, Mother Elena could clearly see the details of her face; clear, porcelain skin and a bow-shaped mouth, fair hair tucked away underneath her head covering, and eyes that seemed to glow blue, even bluer than the sea. The girl had not been in the abbey long enough to have taken the vow of the conversion of life, but even now, without paint to adorn her face, she was a lovely woman. Too lovely for the hollow, lifeless look in her eye and too lovely to be stuck _here_ for the rest of her life.

Mother Elena sighed, passing a hand over her temples tiredly. "Maria," she addressed the young nun, "I have known you for most of your life. You have always been such a bright, sweet-spirited young lady. Always a pleasure to be with." She hesitated, unsure of how to continue. "But you went away to college, and…you have not been the same, since you came back three years ago."

Maria's face blanched, and she looked up from the spot on the rug that she had been carefully examining. "Mother Elena—"

"Yes, yes, dear girl, I know. You are not ready to discuss what occurred during the years of your absence. I didn't ask you to come here so that I could push that information out of you." She sucked in a breath, ducking her head to try and meet Maria's gaze. "I asked you here to give you another chance at life beyond the cathedral."

The young woman stared into Mother Elena's eyes, brow furrowed and mouth agape as she tried to form words. Smiling gently at her stammering, Mother Elena continued, "Not two hours away from here, there is a small town by a lake, cleverly known as Laketown. There is a man there, widowed recently and left with three children he cannot care for by himself. He's put out several ads for a governess."

Maria stared at Mother Elena with wide eyes, her face reaching the pallor of one about to be ill. "You want me…to leave here, to be their governess."

Mother Elena held the woman's gaze evenly as she replied, "The job doesn't pay very well. Laketown is...rather worse for wear. Most of your payment will come in food and board."

The silence in the room would have been deafening had it not been for the steady English rain pounding against the stained glass window. After a moment, the young nun stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth as she began to pace the floor. Mother Elena watched the girl walk back and forth slowly for at least ten minutes before she came to a sudden halt, turning to face her earnestly. "Mother Elena, I'm—I'm _safe_ here," she said, twisting her hands together. "I love my life _here_. The children are so sweet and eager to learn—how can I just leave them, to live in a stranger's home and look after his children as if—as if they were—"

Mother Elena's heart wrung in her chest as she heard the unshed tears in Maria's voice. Quickly, she stood up, moving around her desk to take Maria's thin shoulders in her hands and peer into her fearful blue eyes. "Maria Anne, dear girl, this is no longer about what is safe and what is enjoyable, but about what you _need_. The others here who educated you as a child are worried about you. Your parents are worried about you. Living here, a life of solitude away from the rest of the world is not the life they had planned for you. I can see it in you—you recognize it yourself, that there is more in store for your future than what lies here in this monastery. You were meant to do _great_ things, not _safe_ things. You must take this opportunity. Don't you think Moses was afraid to lead the Lord's people? He was terrified, much as you are now!"

"Moses didn't lead the Lord's people by himself," Maria whispered, a few tears trekking down her face. "He had Aaron. He was not alone."

Mother Elena blinked, before she startled them both with a laugh. "True, Maria, you witty girl," she chuckled gently, giving the young nun's shoulder a squeeze, "but you are not alone either. If at any point you need it, you shall be welcomed back here with open arms. But I doubt that will be necessary. No, my child, God calls us out of our comfort zones to do His perfect will. How funny it is, that your comfort zone is found here, where most people in the world would never dream of being."

Maria gave a soft little laugh. "How many children are there?" she asked quietly.

"Three. The youngest is six years old, the middle child is thirteen, and the eldest is seventeen."

The woman bit her lip as she mulled it over. With a deep sigh and a tilt of her head, Maria straightened under Mother Elena's grasp. "Then I will go. I will try to abide by what I know is right over what I would prefer. I will reach out to this family, and help them as much as I can…though, Mother, I am terrified of what is to come, and I will need a lot of prayer," she admitted honestly.

A wide smile broke out over Mother Elena's face, and she held a hand to the other's cheek. "As would be expected. Bless you, dear girl, for having the courage to try. Sister Bethany will act as your replacement, though I dare say I will miss your sweet songs carrying throughout the halls. You are to leave within a week's time."

Maria nodded solemnly with a smile that never quite reached her eyes. As Mother Elena released her to take her leave, she paused at the door, turning back slowly. "Mother Elena?"

"Yes, child?"

"Make sure that Sister Bethany knows to keep her eye out for more toads in the future." Mother Elena glanced up just in time to see Maria's bright, dimpled smile before it disappeared behind the large wooden door.

**A/N: Thanks so much for giving this story a try! Review please?**


End file.
